Perdidos em Outro Mundo-Capítulo 1
by Bulma-chan1
Summary: Sakura, Shaoran Eriol e Tomoyo caem em outro mundo. Vejam o que acontece com eles!


1 Oii gente!!! Este fanfic é especial, aí você pergunta: Por que ele é especial? Bem...este fic será beeeeeem GRANDE, e em todos os capítulos eu colocarei fanarts de acordo com a história. Aqui está o primeiro capítulo, espero que gostem ^__^  
  
Bulma-chan  
  
2 PERDIDOS EM OUTRO MUNDO  
  
CAPÍTULO 1- Presença Misteriosa  
  
Estava um lindo dia em Tomoeda. Os pássaros voavam calmamente sobre a cidade agitada que parecia nunca descançar. As flores abriram ao sentirem os raios solares batendo em suas pétalas esquentando-as da noite fria. Um pouco distante dali numa humilde casa, uma garota de 16 anos levantou de sua cama e ao ver o relógio deu um grito: "Essa não!" Sentou-se em sua cama com o relógio nas mãos  
  
"O que aconteceu Sakura?" Uma gaveta se abre e de dentro dela sai um bichinho de pelúcia voador. "Não me diga que já está atrasada?" Continuou Kero.  
  
"Não é isso Kero, é que hoje eu levantei muito cedo, olha só, são apenas seis e meia da manhã."  
  
"Então é bom você ir se arrumando antes que volte a dormir."  
  
Sakura concordou e levantou de sua cama. Tirou o pijama e colocou seu uniforme escolar, que agora era diferente do que usava no ginásio. Foi até o banheiro para terminar de se arrumar. Viu que nem seu pai e nem seu irmão haviam acordado, preparou o café da manhã para eles e saiu de casa, pois não estava afim de escutar seu irmão chamando-a de monstrenga.  
  
Ainda era cedo, resolveu dar uma volta pelo bairro. Ao chegar no parque Rei Pingüim, sentou em uma cadeira e ficou observando-o lembrando de seu passado como card captor. Lembrou-se também de Shaoran, ele andava muito estranho ultimamente, ela percebia que o que sentia por Shaoran não era amizade. Será que ele também pensa assim em relação a Sakura? Essa era uma pergunta que toda hora vinha à sua mente.  
  
Sakura estava perdida em seus pensamentos, mas de repente foi interrompida por uma presença mágica. Ela estranhou muito, nunca havia sentido aquela presença.  
  
O relógio de sua escola soou, já eram sete e meia e Sakura dirigiu-se para a escola. A única coisa que tinha em mente era aquela presença misteriosa que sentira no parque. Quando chegou em sua sala, havia somente uma pessoa lá:  
  
"Bom dia Sakura!"  
  
"Bom dia Eriol." Ela respondeu ainda pensando no que ocorreu no parque Pingüim.  
  
"Aconteceu alguma coisa Sakura?"  
  
"Ah? Como você sabe?"  
  
"Ora, esqueceu-se de quem sou?"  
  
"É, tem razão. Aconteceu quando vinha para a escola, eu passei pelo parque do rei Pingüim e lá senti uma presença mágica diferente."  
  
"Uma presença? Gozado, eu não senti nada. Faremos o seguinte: após a aula, eu, você, Shaoran e Tomoyo passaremos pelo parque para verificar."  
  
"Tudo bem, obrigada Eriol"  
  
Aos poucos a sala foi se enchendo, até ficar completa, ou melhor, quase completa. O professor entrou na sala e atrás dele estava Shaoran. Este parecia exausto, fazia tempo que ele não se atrasava. Foi até sua carteira, que ficava atrás de Sakura. Ao chegar perto dela, ficou corado, e quando Sakura sorriu para ele dizendo "Bom dia!!", ficou vermelho feito tomate.  
  
"B-Bom dia!" Respondeu imediatamente sem olhar para ela. Sakura se aproximou de Tomoyo (que desta vez sentava à sua frente) e cochichou em seu ouvido.  
  
"Tomoyo, você não acha que Shaoran anda muito estranho?"  
  
Tomoyo apenas sorriu e continuou: "Está preocupada com ele Sakura?"  
  
"Não! Não, quer dizer...estou, mas...eu..." Ela parecia um pimentão falando.  
  
"Não precisa dizer Sakura, eu já entendi, ele só está assim porque alguém muito especial olhou para ele com muita felicidade!"  
  
"Ah?" A garota ingênua não compreendeu o que sua amiga havia dito, e em seguida foram interrompidos pela aula do professor.  
  
Finalmente terminou a aula, Eriol e Sakura conversaram com Shaoran e Tomoyo para irem até o parque verificar a misteriosa presença mágica. E assim foram. No caminho, Sakura se aproximou de Shaoran e falou: "Shaoran, você já tem par para fazer o trabalho de Física?"  
  
"Ainda não."  
  
"Sabe, eu estive pensando...Sou péssima em Física e você é muito bom, não gostaria de me ajudar neste trabalho?"  
  
Shaoran corou diante de Sakura, mas esta nem percebeu.  
  
"...ou você planeja fazer com outra pessoa?"  
  
"Não! Magina! Digo...é claro que faço com você,...não, eu..."  
  
Ela sorriu de um modo que ninguém sabe e agradeceu à Shaoran, este continuou vermelho até ouvir a voz de Tomoyo alertando-os: "Chegamos!"  
  
Todos se espalharam, procurando por alguma coisa anormal, exceto Tomoyo, que não tem poderes mágicos e estava junto de Sakura. Não acharam nada. Reuniram-se novamente, no centro do parque, para conversarem:  
  
"Parece que não tem nada, tem certeza que foi por aqui onde sentiu o poder mágico Sakura? Perguntou Eriol.  
  
"Tenho sim! Mas o estranho é que não achamos nada."  
  
Ficaram quietos por um instante, mas o silêncio foi quebrado por um barulho estranho.  
  
"Que barulho foi esse?" Tomoyo estava preocupada.  
  
Percebendo uma luz vindo do chão, Shaoran gritou: "Olhem para o chão!!"  
  
Apenas olhando que sentiram o poder mágico. A luz estava cada vez mais forte e foi surgindo um buraco no chão:  
  
"Mas o que é isso?!" Gritou Sakura.  
  
"Depressa, corram todos!!" Eriol gritou, mas muito tarde. Antes que pudessem correr, o buraco aumentou de uma forma exagerada fazendo os quatro jovens caírem dentro dele.  
  
Continua...  
  
E aí? Gostaram? Estou fazendo o segundo capítulo o mais rápido possível. Dúvidas, críticas, sugestões e outras coisas, é só me mandar um e-mail! bulma_chan@ig.com.br 


End file.
